


Jul

by Filigranka



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Norse Mythology
Genre: Gen, Polski | Polish, drobiazg, króliczątko-miniaturka, lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies, rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest, wyrażenia minimalnie nieprzystojne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, jak każdy porządny ojciec, spędza Jul rodzinnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiniuiali](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hiniuiali).



> Gwiazdkowe, jak tematyka wskazuje. Życzenie prosiło o rodzinne Święta.

  
       — Ładne paznokcie. — Hella uśmiechnęła się do ojca, zasiadającego na drugim końcu stołu.  
       Slejpnir zarżał potakująco, podnosząc łeb znad żłobu pełnego trupiego mięsa. Ludzkiego, oczywiście.  
       Siedzieli w kuchni, małej, przytulnej, niskosklepionej. Nie zamierzali psuć sobie wspólnego świętowania Jul męczeniem się z tą okropną jadalnią, nieudolnymi sługami i przeklętymi sztućcami. Reprezentacyjna sala biesiadna służyła do zastraszania duchów oraz niemile widzianych gości, nie przyjmowania rodziny.  
       — Ja bym się nie zdecydował, przeszkadzałoby w polowaniach — stwierdził Ull.  
       Loki westchnął z irytacją. Jak większość tatusiów, nie pałał specjalną miłością do partnera córki, choć przyznawał, że prezencję tamten miał znakomitą. Nazywał go zwykle „dzikusem na nartach". Dzisiaj było jednak Jul, Helli zależało, by ten czas spędzili razem we względnej zgodzie. Już brak Angerbody – została z synami – bardzo ją ubódł. Bóg Kłamstw przybrał więc najuprzejmiejszy wyraz twarz.  
       — I właśnie oto chodzi — wytłumaczył, dobierając najbardziej czarującego ze swoich głosów — nie da się w nich myć, prać, gotować, polować, nic... To jak wielkie ogłoszenie: „świecie, nie uda ci się mnie zmusić do pracy, jam intelektualistą!". Magiem, właściwie – paznokcie pomagają w rzucaniu czarów, energia tak szybko nie ucieka, jak z nieosłoniętych opuszków — dorzucił na końcu.  
       — A, to stąd te plotki, że wszyscy czarodzieje to cioty albo dewianci — mruknął Ull.  
       Być może w epifanii kretyna. Być może całkiem przytomnie i złośliwie. On w końcu też nie przepadał za Lokim. Slejpnir fuknął ostrzegawczo, ewidentnie urażony. Osiem kopytek zastukało wściekle o podłogę. Hella pochyliła się nad nim, głaszcząc uspokajająco po grzywie. Spojrzenie, które rzuciła kochankowi, było na tyle mordercze, by tamten, spłoszony, jął przepraszać. Slejpnira. Ojca ukochanej pomijał najzupełniej celowo.  
      Kobieta przewróciła oczami. Jednym okiem, drugie było już zbyt zgniłe na takie wygibasy. Spróbowała załagodzić sytuację.  
      — Kochani, czy aby nie na pora już na dzika?


End file.
